Mamodo Impossible
by AniMax
Summary: When the impossible happens in the Mamodo world, it's up to Kinja and his new found Mamodo partner, to stand up against the chaos, that will threaten to destroy not only Earth, but also the Mamodo World. Is the enemy, too dangerous to confront, this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chaos in the Sewers**

The body, fell over and slumped on the ground. The Momodo and his partner,

walked over and stared at the lifeless body.

"Well, well!" the Momodo said, grinning devilishly, "I guess this was a very

rewarding find, after all!"

"What do we do know?" his partner asked, staring first at the body, and then

his Momodo.

His Momodo, looked up at him, and his grin got even more sinister.

"We wait...," he finally, said, staring out at the large world before him, "...and

tomorrow, we make me the next, Momodo King! Heheeeee!"

His partner laughed, as well. The blood, from the body on the ground, ran along

the grass, staining all the plants, around it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kinja...you're going to be late for school!" his mother, called up to him.

Kinja, who was already out of bed, still dressed in his Tank shirt and boxers,

from last night, was busy punching his boxer bag, hanging down from his

ceiling.

"Kinja?!" his mother, called again.

Kinja, stopped punching his bag, and looked at his open door.

"Yeah!" was all he said.

Finally, Kinja came down, dressed in his uniform, still fiddling with the collar.

His younger sister, Mina, was already at the table, downing her last mouthful of

coffee. After finishing, she jumped up, kissed their mom goodbye, and then

grabbed her bag, off the back of the empty chair, beside her. She ran for the

door, and yelled goodbye to everyone. She opened and then slammed the door

shut.

"Kinja?" his mom, smiled, "you finally came down."

"I guess," he said, with a shrug. He said down at the table and his mom, slid a

bowl of cereal under his face. She grabbed his head and gave him a kiss on the

head. Kinja winced and pulled away. His mom, looked at him, but still smiled.

After finishing his cereal, Kinja got his bag and went for the door. Before he got

there, his mom ran in front of him, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Kinja...," she said, her smile, now a little limp, "...you can at a least give him a

chance...right?"

Kinja looked at his mom, and stared into her eyes. He pulled away from her

grasp, and grabbed the door knob. He opened the door, but didn't go out.

"It's not him, that I'm upset with...," he said, gripping the door firmly, "it's you I

can't forgive, right now..."

Kinja, opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving his mom to stand there,

still holding her arms out. She stood there, not moving or nothing. Finallt, she

closed her hands and put them down at her side.

"I'm sorry...," she said, to nobody, but herself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kinja?!" came a girl's voice, from behind him. He turned around and saw his

best friend, Shimai, running hard, from down the street.

"Hey, Shimai," he said, smilingfor once, since he left home.

"Hey...," Shimai huffed, finally catching up to him, "I almost didn't get out of

bed...my dog destroyed my alarm clock! It was only when he licked my face,

that I actually got out of bed."

"I guess that smear, on you're perfect attendance record, will have to wait, for

another day."

"Yep!"

The two walked together, the last few blocks to school.

"So...what's new?" Shimai asked, looking at Kinja's, slightly gloomy face.

"Nothing...," he said, coldly.

"Sounds to me, like you had another fight, with your mom...am I, right?"

"Whatever...," Kinja said, looking away from her.

"You know...," Shimai started, "you can't blame her for remarrying...she just felt

lonely..she didn't want to hurt you."

"It's not that...," Kinja said, "...It's the fact that she did it, so soon, after dad's

death!"

"I'll admit that's it's a little early...," Shimai agreed, "but it's not, unreasonable."

"5 months?..." Kinja burst out, "that's not unreasonable to you?!"

"Well...," Shimai started, but drifted off.

"It's fine...," Kinja sighed, "I'm sorry...It's over with...let's just leave it at that!"

"Ok."

The two, finally arrived, just as the bell rang. They walked in the door, took their

seats and waited for their teacher, to arrive.

"I wonder if Mr. Suzumi, is out of his "I-can't-take-this-life-anymore", phase?"

Shimai wondered. Kinja shrugged.

_Attention Students! For the following classes, you're teachers are not available _

_for class today..._

"What?" Shimai wondered, "their doing a call out of unavailable classes?...They

never anything like that."

_...Mr. Suzumi, Class B..._

"Well...I guess that means we get a subsitute, today," Kinja smiled, jumping

backwards in his chair and putting his legs up on the desk.

"How do you know we won't get a tought guy, like last time?" Shimai asked.

"I doubt it...," Kinja, shrugged it off.

"OKKK!!!"

"Yaahhh!" Kinja yelped, as he fell out of his chair. He hit the floor hard. Some

kids laughed, others were too busy, looking at the source of the loud voice.

Once Kinja got up, he followed everyone's gaze, to see a very large man,

standing in the doorway. He was very big, indeed. His body, took up the entire

doorway, and blocked any view of the hallway, outside. The man, was very

large, but you wouldn't call him fat. He had a very square face, that looked like

a large boulder, on top of his shoulders. His hair, was dark and very slick. It

looked like, it was painted on. He wore a light brown, dress suit and pants. His

highly polished shoes, shined in the morning sunlight, coming in from the

windows. He walked up to the front of the class, and stood behind his desk.

"I HOPE YOU KIDS KNOW WHO"S BOSS AROUND HERE!!!" he boomed,

louder then before. Some kids, closed thier ears, "I AM MR. YOKIMARA! I AM

YOUR SUBSITUTE AND I WON'T STAND FOR ANYBODY THAT GOOFS OFF

IN MY CLASSS...GOT IT?!!!"

The class, gulped and nodded in agreement.

"Good," he said, in a sweet, angelic voice, "let's start, by opening to chapter

three, shall we?"

The class, almost fell out of thier chairs, as they saw the big, giant man, smile

and beam with pleasure. He turned his back to the kids, and began to write on

the board. The class, confused and some still scared, did what Mr. YokiMara

ordered, and opened their books. The class, went on for a few hours and soon it

was lunch. The bell rang, and the kids, stood up.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Mr. Yokimara, exploded, as

he shouted from his desk, "YOUR OTHER TEACHER MAY HAVE LET YOU

PLAY, WHILE YOU HAD YOUR LUNCH, BUT NOT ME!!! YOU WILL STUDY

THROUGH LUNCH, AND NOBODY WILL LEAVE, UNLESS I SAY SO!!!"

The kids, sighed and fell back into their chairs.

"We can spend all lunch together," Mr. Yokimara said, using his sweet voice,

again, "I'm sire it'll be great fun!"

After school, Kinja and Shimai, walked home together, looking like they had

just been tortured.

"I can't believe, that he made us do _so_ many math problems," Kinja sighed.

"I'm going to be seeing numbers in my sleep, now," Shimai sighed, as well.

"It's like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing going on, with him," Kinja said,

shuttering, "I actually miss, Mr. Suzumi's, constent crying, and his

speeches, on about his life has no meaning."

"Yeah...," Shimai agreed, stopping in the road, "well, I go this way, now..see

you tomorrow, Kinja!"

"Bye, Shimai!" Kinja, called after her, as she ran off.

Kinja, walked off, in his direction and went into deep thought.

_If I go home, I just have to face mom, again..., _Kinja thought, as he walked,

slowly along the road.

Kinja, decided not to go home, just yet. He turned around, and walked off into

the city. Once he got to the main square, he looked around and decided what

he wanted to do. He looked around, but couldn't see anything, really worth the

trouble. Just as he was about to leave, he spotted someone in the large crowd

of people, that caught hi interest, It looked like a guy in a costume, but he

couldn't make it out, what with the people in his way, and the blinding glaze of

the sun, overhead. He shielded his eyes and squinted hard, as he tried to make

out, who it was. As he watched, the guy in the costume, reached out for him

and he spoke. Naturally, Kinja couldn't hear what the guy said, but he felt

drawn to the guy. Kinja looked at all the people around, but nobody, but him,

seemed to notice this guy, standing out like a sore thumb. The guy spoke

more, and then turned and disapeared into the crowd.

"Wait!..." Kinja yelled, beginning a run.

For some reason, Kinja felt a connection, between him and that guy in the suit.

Kinja, picked up the pace and ran into the crowd. He spotted the guy, as he

turned and ran into a back alley. Kinja followed, and rounded the corner. He

spotted the guy, just as he jumped down the sewer drain, and landed the top

back in place. Kinja, looked around, and wondered if he should have gone

home, in the first place.

_I guess this beats having to face, mom! _he thought, as he ran for the drain.

He bent over, lifted the lid off, and flung it away. The lid, banged against a large

pile of garbage cans. A few rats, came scurrying out, and ran off.

Thinking, before leaping, Kinja began to free fall, and couldn't see a thing in

front of him. As he fell, he heard a voice, echoing, throughout the tunnel.

_Kinja...are you ready? _the voice asked.

Kinja, automatically thought, that it had to be the guy, that he was chasing.

As Kinja fell, he saw a faint light, at the bottom. Kinja, fell through and hit the

bottom. Falling that far, Kinja thought he was going to shatter every bone in his

body, if he was lucky. He waited for the intense pain, followed by death, but it

never came. He never even felt himself, hit the bottom. He looked down, and

saw a red glow, gliding along the ground, acting as a fall mat. He looked

around, and saw the guy in the suit, that he was chasing. He had his arm out,

and the same red energy, was coming from his hand. After a few seconds, of

starting at each, the guy in the suit, let his arm fall, slowly, and the energy,

disapeared. Kinja, floated down to the ground, and landed on his feet

other, the guy in the suit, let his hand drop and the red energy, faded away.

Kinja, landed on the ground, on his feet. He looked at the guy in the suit and

wondered what he wanted. Finally, Kinja was close enough to see what the guy

looked like. He wore a large armored piece over his chest, and a clear blue orb,

shined in the middle of it. His legs were long and oval-like, and his arms, much

the same as his legs, looked like rocket launchers. His face, was pale white,

with a red scar, running down, each of his eyes.

"So...," the guy in the suit, spoke, "are you ready...or not?"

Kinja didn't know how to respond to that question, so he just asked a question

of his own.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, are you ready to fight along side me to save the world?"

Kinja, stared at the guy and wondered how tight that helmet he was wearing, on

his head, was.

"You got to be kidding, right?" Kinja sneered, "you want me...to join with

you...to save the world?...Give me a break!"

"It's true..," the suit guy said, without an expression, "the Mamodo and the

human world, are about to be destroyed and you and I, need to team up, in

order to stop it, from happening!"

"The...Mamodo World?" Kinja, tried to pronunce the word, "where's that...in

America or something?"

"No...it's a world, in which beings like me, can live in peace...but because of a

recent incident, we cna no longer go back there!"

"What are you talking about?" Kinja asked, sounding a little impatient, "ok...

well, if that's what you want, then go ahead and save the world, but not with

me. I'm not into kid games anymore."

Kinja, turned to leave, but stopped, when the guy in the suit, suddenly

appeared, in front of him.

"Whoa...how'd you move so fast?" Kinja asked, shocked at how the guy could

move in such a manner.

"You don't believe that I'm a Mamado, from another planet?" the suit guy said,

"then, how do you explain that shield, I made to save you from falling?"

Kinja's face, gimaced, because he knew that he didn't have an answer for that.

"Ok...fine...," Kinja said, throwing his arms up, in defeat, "I'll bite...for now!"

"What do you mean?" the suit guy, asked.

"I'll play your little game...," Kinja agreed, "...as long as you leave me alone, as

soon as we're done!"

The guy in the suit, looked at KInja, with confusion, and then smirked.

"I can't promise you anything," he said, "saving the world, doesn't stop, just

cause you don't like the ride anymore."

"Fine...whatever," Kinja said, trying not to lose his patience, "just tell me, what

you want me to do?"

The guy in the suit, reached behind him and pulled out a red book. He tossed it

at Kinja. Kinja caught it and looked it over. It looked very old, but still in good

condition. It had symbols, written all over it, but Kinja couldn't read any of it.

"What do I do with this?" Kinja asked.

"Open it, and see if you can read it!" the guy in the suit, ordered.

"Read it?" Kinja repeated, as he opened the book.

"Yes," the guy in the suit, repeated, "if you can read that book, you and I can

help, save both worlds!"

"Whoa...wait!" Kinja shouted, waving his hands in the air, "first off, I can't even

read the title of this book, second...what's your name?"

"My name...," he said, "...is Raigo...and I am the one, destined to be your

Mamodo partner!"

"What?" Kinja gasped.

"...And he's going to end up as a dead Mamodo partner, after I'm done with

him!"

Kinja, turned around and there, about 50 feet away, was Mr. Yakimara,

standing there, with that same evil expression on his face, he used in class. In

his right hand, he was carrying the same type of book, that Kinja had, but it

was a light, grey color.

"Mr. Yakimara?" Kinja gasped, upon seeing his subsitute teacher, "what are

you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop this event, before it even begins?" he yelled.

"What event?" Kinja asked.

"The rising of the Mamodo's!" Raigo said, walking ahead of Kinja, "there was an

incident in the Mamodo world, that sparked outrage and hatred...Now, any

Mamodo's, that are here, to compete to become the next Mamodo King, are

out of control, and brainwashing the humans, into doing it for them!"

"What happened, that caused so much trouble?" Kinja asked.

"The impossible happened...," Raigo began, holding off, cause of anger, "...a

Mamado was killed!"

"What?" Kinja gasped.

"This is impossible...beacuse when a Mamado is defeated, he would normally

just be reborn after a few days. His spirit, would fly off and take shelter in a

place called, "Spirit's Shallow"...but because of a recent Mamodo and his

human partner, that was somehow able to find a way into the Mamodo world,

has caused extreme chaos, and has killed, countless Mamodo's!"

Kinja, looked at Raigo and knew that even though, in the beginning, he didn't

believe him, he knew that it was all true.

"Do you want to end up dead...just like that, Kinja?" Raigo asked.

"...no...NO!" Kinja shouted, turning around to face Mr. Yakimara, "I'll fight and

make sure that that chaos, never comes here!"

Kinja, flipped open the book, that Raigo had given him, and looked at it. It had

the same looking symbols, that were on the cover of the book.

_I don't have a clue as to what this says,_ Kinja, admitted to himself, _but I have _

_to try...this sounds like it could cause a lot of trouble, if I don't stop it, now!_

"Ok, Mr. Yakimara...," Kinja shouted, "let's go!"

"You won't survive...you weakling!" the teacher shouted.

"Let's go, Raigo!" Kinja ordered.

"You got it!" his Mamodo, agreed, flying forward.

The battle for Earth, the Mamodo world, and for who will become the the next

Mamodo King...have begun.

**A/N: First chapter, and it begins...hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Been a while...so...I'm back!****Chapter 2: The First Spell!**Kinja, looked on, as Mr. Yakimara, opened his book and it began to glow."Kinja!" Raigo barked, turning around, "open your book!""Huh...oh, right," Kinja mumbled, as he opened his book, to a random page."I like weak opponents," Mr. Yakimara laughed, "it's fun to see them beg and squirm...hahaha!""Read the first spell!" Raigo ordered."I...I don't even understand this language," Kinja admitted, looking at all the words, "they just look like scribbles and lines.""Fine, if you won't make the first move, then I will!" Mr. Yakimara grunted, "come on out, Gonjo!""Yaakk!" came a screaming voice, from above.Falling down, from the sewer roof, came a gorilla-looking creature. It hit the ground and began to pant and grunt, like a monkey. It was almost a normal monkey animal, except it had armor padding on it's shoulders, and very long claws. It wore a helmet on it's head, and had a metal plate around it's crotch area."What the heck is that?" Kinja asked."That's his Mamodo!" Raigo explained."His name is Gonjo!" Mr. Yakimara explained, "he's a monkey spirit Mamodo, and he's anxious to fight!""Fine...then let's go!" Raigo agreed, preparing himself."Let's begin!" Mr. Yakimara shouted, raising his book into the air, "our first spell...Go-ru-do!"Gonjo, got up on his hind legs and raised it's arms. It's claws grew out to epic proportions. Then, it lunged at Raigo."Kinja!" Raigo yelled."Um...uh," Kinja sumbled, not sure what to do."Read one of the spells!" Raigo yelled, as Gonjo collided with him, "aghh!"Raigo was able to hold off Gonjo, but he was about to fall back."Kinja!""What one do I read?" Kinja asked himself, "they are all the same language!"Suddenly, while looking over the spells, one began to glow."Huh...it's glowing! But why?""Go-dor-a-rai!" Mr. Yakimara yelled."Read it!" Raigo yelled again."I can...I can read this spell...but how?" Kinja asked himself again, "...well, since it's readable, I guess I'll give it a shot! The First spell...Ma-Gona-Rago!"Raigo, jumped back to prepare his attack. He raised his arms and they began to grow large.Then, he fired a massive blast from each arm. The attack was blood red, and each one was as big as 20 beachballs. "Nice attack!" Mr. Yakimara cackled, "Gonjo...Braka-shido!"Gonjo stopped attacking, and held out it's arms in front of itself, in an "X" shape. Then, a large, read shield, spread out along it's arms, and head, protecting itself. The two attacks from Raigo, hit their mark, but bounced off and crashed into the walls."It didn't hurt him!" Kinja gasped."Try another one...quick!" Raigo urged."Another?" Kinja wondered looking at the page. The only spell glowing was the one he just used."Aw...you out of magic tricks already?" Mr. Yakimara taunted, "too bad! Finish him, Gonjo!"Gonjo got ready to unleash another attack."Kinja!" Raigo barked, "I'm getting weaker here...I need a spell!""I only have that one," Kinja yelled back."Our most powerful spell...," Mr. Yakimara yelled, "Gah-roda-garoom!"Gonjo, stopped where he was and almost in a eye blink, transformed into a cyborg ape. He featured tons of guns, rocket launchers, missiles, and grenades. He was armed to the teeth and ready to wipe out anything, it wanted."Kinja...better hurry!""Uh...well, I guess I have no choice," Kinja admitted, to himself, "...but how am I supposed to attack him, when he has that shield, and is going to blow us into tiny little pieces?"Kinja, looked around, and tried to figure a possible way out. Just as he was looking back at Gonjo, and his missile attack, he spotted a broken pipe, off to the right. It was the result of Raigo's deflected attack. Off to the left, the same thing. A broken pipe, spilling dirty water, onto the cement walkway, on either side. That gave Kinja an idea."Raigo...I think I have an Idea!""Great...and here, I thought you were looking forward to becoming millions of scattered flesh

pieces!""You guys are not going anywhere!" Mr. Yakimara growled, "I will make Gonjo the Mamodo King, and then I will have great power, as well! Hahahaha!""Oh, Kinja?" Raigo sang, sarcastically, "when you do plan on going through with this plan?""Just a few seconds," Kinja promised."Enough talk...let's blow you into the next Solar System!""Here we go, Raigo!" "Get Ready!!!"Gonjo's weaponry, lit up and began to charge, for a full frontal blast."Now?" Raigo asked."Not yet..."Vrooom..."Not yet..."VROOMMM..."Now, Raigo...aim for the sides of the walls!"Raigo, only doubting Kinja's decision for a split second, did as told, and aimed his arms, outward, towards the walls. "Now...again!" Kinja yelled, as his book, glowed brightly, "the first spell...Ma-Gona-Rago!!"Raigo, blasted his attack at the wall, and hit thier mark."Ha! Nice attack!" Mr. Yakimara laughed, "not the best marksman, are ya kid?"The attack, busted up the pipes and scattered water everywhere."Now, Gonjo...Fire!!!" Mr. Yakimara ordered, pointing a finger at Raigo, "...huh? What?!"Zzzztt...clunk...clunk...Mr. Yakimara's order, went ignored by Gonjo, because he was not frozen in place."What's wrong, Gonjo?" Mr. Yakmara asked, looking worried and impatient, "attack!""Sorry, but your monkey is now a dude," Kinja remarked."What?"There stood Gonjo, rusted over and smoking from underneath his armor."Didn't you wonder why I aimed my attack at the pipes, on purpose?" Kinja asked, "it's because of the water. When I hit the pipes, they sprayed your Mamodo, and caused his to rust over and malfunction. All that firepower is now nothing, but a short fuse!""No...!" Mr. Yakimara growled, "you think a little rust with stop me?! Attack, Gonjo!"Gonjo, proceeded with his attack and fired. VRooom...zzztt...zzzt...BOOMMM!!!!Gonjo went flying back and knocked into Mr. Yakimara. They went flying and so did his book."Kinja...attack his book!""Huh...why?""When you burn a Mamodo's book, they return to the Mamodo world, and they will be out of out face for good!""Uh...ok...Ma-Gona-Rago!" Kinja yelled.The attack, sailed by Mr. Yakimara and Gonjo, and hit he book, dead on."Huh...no!" Mr. Yakimara yelled, trying to get up. He was stuck underneath a heavy, rusted monkey.The book burned and began to fall apart. Gonjo, then began to fade away. The book, crumbled away and then it was gone. Nothing but, ash."Gonjo!" Mr. Yakimara called out, "don't go!""Nice work, Kinja," Raigo congradulated him, turning around."Thanks...," Kinja smiled, "but maybe now you can explain to me...""Agghh!" came a yell."Huh?" both Kinja and Raigo spun around.There was a furious Mr. Yakimara, covered in dirty, sewer water."You will pay for that!" he yelled, running at them."Get back, Kinja!" Raigo ordered, jumping in front of him.But before Mr. Yakimara could move more then 5 feet, a shadow appeared in front of him, his back to Kinja."Huh...what?" Mr. Yakimara panicked.The shadowy creature, raised his arm, without saying a word. Then, Mr. Yakimara suddenly appeared in a bubble and began to float above ground. He tried yelling, but no sound couldbe heard. Then, the shadowy creature, waved it's hand, and then Mr. Yakimara was gone. Before the shadowy creature left, he turned around and looked at Raigo and Kinja. His eyes, glowed an evil, ghostly purple. He then, smiled and then disappeared, just like Mr. Yakimara."Who was that?" Kinja asked, dumbfounded at what just occured."I don't know...," Raigo answered, "nevertheless, we were able to defeat his Mamodo!""Yeah, but...," Kinja sighed, looking baffled, "what about my teacher?""I'm not sure, but I do know that where ever he is now, we can't help him, just yet."Kinja, wanted to make a comment to that, but couldn't think of anything at the time. So he sighed, relaxed and then accepted it for the time being."So, what now?" Kinja asked Raigo."We need rest," Raigo said firmly, "can you take me to your home, and we can plan our next move.""Take you home?" Kinja said, with a gasp, "if I took you home, how would I explain you to my parents...that I'm friends with an intergalactic space fighter from some other world, and he needs me to help him save the world?""I see no need to panic," Raigo said, calmly, raising a hand, to silence Kinja, "I have a cloaking device, in me, that can make me nearly invisible. All I need is the proper facilities to reboot my body to it's optimum level, so I may once again, begin our fight to save our two worlds...does that sound like a reasonable request?"..."Uh...was that english?""In other words...I can keep out of sight of everybody," Raigo assured him, talking slower, "I alsoneed metal to repair my broken parts. Can you do that for me?""Metal?" Kinja asked, a little less shocked by the request, "yeah...my friend Yami's father, is a construction worker. It shouldn't be hard to borrow a few spare pieces.""Good, then it's done," Raigo agreed, "let's be on our way then.""You don't look that complex," Kinja said out of nowhere, "don't you just heal after a good nights rest?" "For some Mamodo made of the flesh, yes...but for robotic types, such as myself...I need some help with the healing process.""Ok, well, let's just get home," Kinja sighed.The two, walked off, hoping to find tomorrow, easier. As they walked away, a man and his Mamodo, watched from a nearby car.The Mamodo smiled."Time to meet your end...brother! Hehehehahaha!!"**A/N: It may seem like a while since I updated, but work has me bogged down. Hopefully, I can work things out.**


End file.
